It's not a fairy tale anymore
by Rei Iwasaki
Summary: Sebentar lagi akan kubangkitkan dongeng yang sudah lama punah itu. Akan kubuat dia menjadi kenyataan dan kembali menggemparkan dunia. Hihi... aku ingin melihat bagaimana dia berusaha untuk mengubah dunia ini lagi dengan idealisme miliknya. Mind to R n R?
1. Prolog

**It's not a fairy tale anymore**

**Genre: Mystery / Supernatural**

**Prolog**

**It's not a fairy tale anymore by Rei Iwasaki**

**Death note isn't mine. It belongs to ****Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

.

.

.

Dongeng sebelum tidur. Apakah orang tua kalian pernah menceritakannya? Aku bertaruh kalau kalian pasti pernah mendegarkannya setiap Anda akan mengatup mata. Cerita yang akan membuat Anda tertidur pulas setelah mendegar orang tua anda berdongeng.

Ya, seperti cerita Snow White dengan 7 kurcacinya, Cinderella dengan kereta labu atau sepatu kacanya, atau... Sleeping Beauty yang dibangunkan oleh sebuah ciuman dari seorang pangeran. Tetapi, pernahkah Anda mendengarkan dongeng yang berjudul London Bridge Is Falling Down?

Kalian pasti kebingungan dengan judul dongeng tersebut dan tak pernah mendengarnya sebab ini memang bukanlah dongeng yang diperuntukan sebagai dongeng tidur bagi anak-anak. Tetapi saat Anda sudah beranjak dewasa, kupikir Anda harus mendegarkan dongeng in sebab Anda akan rugi jika tidak mendengarkannya.

Di mana kira-kira Anda bisa mendapatkannya? Tidak perlu susah- susah untuk mencarinya sebab saya akan dengan senang hati membacakannya. Pertajam pendengaran Anda dan simaklah dengan baik!

Kisahnya dimulai dari sebuah kota London tepatnya pada jembatan London yang menghubungkan antara kota London dan Southwark. Jembatan yang selalu memberikan hal positif bagi setiap orang yang menggunakannya. Tapi bagaimana kalau tepat di bawah jembatan itu terdapat markas para pembunuh?

Tunggu dulu. Jangan menganggap kalau semua pembunuh membunuh dengan kepentingan sendiri dan membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah. Pembunuh ini membunuh pembunuh lainnya. Membela masyarakat yang ditindas oleh para pembunuh lainnya. Komplotan ini dipimpin oleh seorang yang diketahui bernama Harry Rooberts. Entah bagaimana cara mereka membunuh, masih belum diketahui belum pasti. Satu hal yang pasti, semua target mereka mati secara tiba-tiba karena serangan jantung. Aneh? Tidak Logis? Memang. Adakah kira-kira yang bisa menebak taktik mereka?

Ah, tinggalkan saja pertanyaan itu dulu. Mari kita lihat bagaimana nasib komplotan ini saat mereka sudah mencapai masa ketenarannya dan hampir semua masyarakat London mendukung mereka. Tapi walaupun mereka membunuh bukan pembunuh, tetap saja para aparat kepolisian menganggap itu adalah hal kriminal dan dia harus segera ditangkap dan disingkirkan dari kalangan masyarakat. Markasnya diketahui dan dirinya ditangkap.

Para pendukungnya tidak terima dan terus melakukan aksi demonstran. "Harry Roberts dia teman kita, dia teman kita, dia teman kita. Dia membunuh tembaga. Biarkan dia keluar untuk membunuh lagi, membunuh beberapa lebih, " ucap mereka semua.

Sekali diputuskan tidak dapat diganggu gugat, itulah sistem yang dipegang kepolisian saat itu. Mereka berusaha mencari teman-teman Robert yang lain dan kemudian memusnakan mereka semua.

Mereka ditemukan di jembatan London. Tapi berpikir panjang polisi membakarnya dan menghancurkannya menyebabkan ratusan orang yang tidak bersalah yang tinggal di sana ikut terbakar dengan komplotan itu.

4 Juli 1823, Jembatan itu sudah hancur lebur dan keesokan harinya Robert dijatuhi hukuman penggal kepala. Sebelum dirinya dipenggal dia sempat berkata begini, " Kalian akan merasakana akibatnya! Arwahku akan tetap ada di jembatan itu dan kalian yang sudah berani menghancurkannya akan mati!" Sesudah berkata demikian dirinya dipenggal.

6 Juli 1823, terjadi pembantaian pada aparat kepolisian secara tidak logis. Mereka semua mati dengan metode Robert sesuai dengan perkataannya sebelum dirinya mati. Ah, kalau begitu ucapannya yang akan menetap di jembatan itu sebagai arwah juga akan terjadi? Sayangnya yang satu ini tidak terjadi.

Beberapa puluh tahun setelah London Bridge yang asli hancur, London bridge yang baru dibangun kembali tanpa mengalami kendala apapaun termasuk arwah dari Roberts. Ah, kalau begitu kematian aparat kepolisian itu mungkin cuma kebetulan saja? Entahlah kita tidak bisa memastikan kebenarannya, sebab ini hanyalah sebuah dongeng, bukan? Sebuah dongeng yang hanya dibuat tanpa ada bukti kenyataan yang asli. Tapi...

Sebuah senandungan lagu yang berkaitan dengan London Bridge muncul, saat London Bridge yang baru usai dibangun. Tak diketahui siapa pembuatnya. Judulnya berjudul London Bridge is Falling Down. Judul yang berarti Jembatan London sedang runtuh.

Judul senandung lagu yang mirip dengan judul dongengnya. Apakah ini berarti hal yang sama akan terjadi kembali? Entah, hanya dirimulah yang akan tahu jika kau mencari tahunya dan setelah kau mencari tahunya kau akan mendapatkan jawaban yang kau inginkan.

**XXX**

L membaca sebuah buku yang dipegangnya sekarang. Coba tebak cerita apa yang dibacanya sekarang. Ah, ternyata dia sedang membaca dongeng yang baru saja kita bahas.

"Watari. Apakah kau tidak berpikir kalau kasus yang akan kita urus sama dengan isi buku ini?" L berbicara tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku itu.

"Kupikir tidak."

"Kupikir sangat mirip terutama pada bagian kematian tidak logis yang berupa serangan jantung mendadak dan pembunuh yang membunuh pembunuh lainya dengan tujuan menentramkan masyarakat," L mengakhiri ucapannya bersamaan diakhirinya juga aktivitasnya membaca dongeng tersebut.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar segera bertemu dengan pembunuh itu yang menamai dirinya Kira," L menggit jempol miliknya seperti hari- hari biasa yang dilakukannya.

_Hey, apakah L mau bertaruh denganku kalau dongeng ini bukanlah sekedar dongeng biasa? Ah, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi, karena kau juga berpikir demikan kan L?_

**To be continue**

**A/N: Mind to review, give a critic, an advise or even a flame?**


	2. I'm the Fair Lady

Akulah yang membuat senandungan lagu itu, berharap dengan menyanyikannya aku bisa bertemu dengannya untuk kedua kalinya. Bukan pembunuh keji yang menggangap dirinya ksatria dengan membunuh pembunuh lain dengan cara kotor, melainkan seorang ksatria asli yang telah menyelamatkanku dari kebakaran itu. Tapi apakah permohonanku dapat terkabul?

**It's not a fairy tale anymore**

**By Rei Iwasaki**

**Death Note isn't mine. It belongs to TO2 TTwTT**

**Chapter 1: I'm the Fair Lady**

**XXX**

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Kami turut berduka cita atas kematian kekasihmu, Shiori, Light," ucap seseorang yang mendekati seorang pemuda yang bernama Light itu.

"Terima kasih, Yamamoto," ucap Light dengan senyum terpaksa. Sepertinya dirinya masih diselimuti kabut kepedihan atas kematian kekasihnya yang telah ditembak oleh salah satu anggota FBI yang bernama Naomi Misora.

"Maaf mengganggu ada Light-san, tapi ayah Anda sudah menunggu anda," ucap seorang bawahan milik ayahnya.

"Saya permisi sebentar Yamamoto," ucap Light.

Light beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke mobil hitam tempat ayahnya berada.

"Ada apa ayah?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kau mau bergabung denganku dalam investigasi mengenai Kira?"

"Tentu saja. Akan kubalas perbuatan Kira yang sudah membunuh Shiori," ucap Light.

"Baiklah. Ikutlah ayah ke markas investigasi Kira. Akan kuperkenalkan dirimu dengan pemimpin kasus ini," ucap ayah Light.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera meninggalkan pemakaman itu menuju suatu tempat yang disebut dengan markas investigasi Kira. Akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti.

"Inikah tempatnya?" tanya Light pada ayahnya.

"Masuklah dia pasti sudah menunggu kita," ucapnya.

Saat mereka berada di depan pintu gedung tersebut, mereka disambuti oleh seorang kakek tua.

"Silahkan tinggalkan barang komunikasi anda dan senjata anda semuanya di dalam sini." Kakek tua itu menunjukkan tangannya ke arah sebuah berankas kecil. Mereka semuapun menaruhkan semua barang yang diperuntukan untuk masuk ke dalam berankas tersebut.

"Baiklah sekarang saya akan mengantar kalian semua," ucapnya sambil menuntun jalan.

Mereka mulai masuk ke dalam Lift dan saat lift itu berhenti mereka dituntun menuju suatu ruangan yang memiliki pintu besi yang sangat canggih. Dibutuhkan deteksi mata dan tangan agar bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

"Silahkan masuk," ucap kakek tua itu.

Di dalamnya terdapat ruang investigasi yang mungkin sangat canggih dan mirip dengan markas-markas pertahanan yang ada di Amerika.

"Perkenalkan namaku Ryuuzaki. Saya ucapkan selamat datang di sini," ucap seorang yang berparas seperti orang barat dan berumur kurang lebih 20 tahun.

**XXX **

Semuanya tampak sibuk memperhatikan berkas-berkas pembunuhan yang telah dilakukan Kira selama sebulan terakhir, berusaha untuk mencari celah agar dapat pengetahui siapakah pelaku Kira yang sebenarnya dan bagaimana dia melakukan semua pembunuhan itu, tapi ditengah kesibukan itu terdapat seorang yang sedang asyik membaca kumpulan cerita dongeng di tangannya.

"Ryuuzaki, apa yang kau lakukan dengan buku itu? Kau seharusnya membantu kami bukan sebgai pemimpin investigasi ini?" ucap Ligth sedikit marah.

"Maaf saja, tapi buku ini bahkan lebih bagus dari kasus itu," ucap L santai dan tampah membalikan kepalanya dari buku itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau susah-susah menangani kasus ini?" sindir Light.

"Tentu saja karena dongeng menarik ini menjadi nyata dalam kasus ini." L akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya dari buku itu dan menatap Light dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hah?" Light tampak bingung dengan penuturan L. Tetu saja mana ada orang yang tidak bingung dengan kata-kata tersebut.

Mana ada sebuah dongeng yang bisa menjadi kenyataan? Sebuah dongeng dikatakan dongeng tentu saja karena tidak ada bukti nyatanya sama sekali, bukan? Tapi tentu saja terkecuali jika dongeng itu dilakukan secara sengaja untuk membuat sebuah film atau drama. Tapi intinya sebuah dongeng tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata tanpa unsur kesengajaan.

"Memangnya dongeng apa yang membuatmu sampai tidak serius dengan berkas-berkas pembunuhan ini?" tanya Light.

"_London- Bridge- Is- Falling- Down_," ucap L mengeja kalimatnya.

"Ceritanya?" tanya Light.

"_Without i tell you, you suppose already to know it_." Setelah berkata demikian dirinya keluar dari ruangan itu tampah berkata apapun.

_**London bridge is falling down**_

_**falling down falling down**_

_**London is falling down**_

_**MY FAIR LADY**_

"_My fair Lady_," bisik L entah pada siapa.

"_My fair lady_?" tanya Light entah pada siapa saat dia mendengarkan suara L menyanyikan senandungan lagu itu di belakang pintu yang dia berdiri sekarang.

**XXX**

**London, Inggris**

"_There's a place i know if you are looking for a show_," ucap seorang gadis yang berperawakan orang barat dan jepang

"_Really where can i find it_?" ucap seorang laki-laki yang berperawakan orang barat asli.

"_Right... under this bridge_," ucap gadis itu.

Plashh

Dengan sigap gadis itu memotong perut laki-laki itu, membuatnya menjerit dan langsung mati ditempat. Gadis itu memandang ceceran darah yang ada di tangannya lalu berkata, "How a beautiful bloody red, remind me of his beautiful hair."

Tidak menunggu lama banyak mobil polisi dan ambulans menuju ke jembatan London.

"_It's time to find the black book now_," ucap gadis yang sudah menjauh dari jembatan itu dan tidak entah bagaimana tidak ada yang mencurigainya sebagai pelaku pembunuhan itu.

Gadis itu menuju ke bagian bawah jembatan London. Mencari sesuatu yang disebutnya dengan the Black book.

"_London bridge is falling down falling down fallling down. London bridge is falling down. I'm the fair Lady_," nanyi gadis itu.

Sementara kota London bagian jembatan itu ramai, tak jauh dari jembatan itu juga banyak mobil polisi yang sedang mengejar mobil hitam yang berlaju sangat kencang. Saat sudah agak jauh dari polisi mobil itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti menyebabkan polisi kembali bisa mengejar mereka.

"Matt, kenapa kau berhenti. Kalau kau tidak cepat kita bisa tertangkap oleh para polisi sialan itu," teriak seorang pemuda yang sedang ingin menyadarkan temannya dari lamuannya.

"Ah, maaf Mello, aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang beda beda dari biasanya," ucap orang yang bernama Matt itu kepada temannya yang bernama Mello.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan penyebabmu melamun itu! Yang penting sekarang kita bebas dari kerjaran para polisi itu," ucap mello

"_You no need to worry about it._ Kita hanya perlu melewati rahasia di London bridge sehinga mereka tidak akan bisa menemukan kita," ucap Matt. Seperkian detik kemudian dia langsung membalap mobil yang mereka tumpangi dan membuat polisi itu kehilangan jejak mereka.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka keluar dari jalan rahasia itu mereka melihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan menuju jalan yang berbeda dari mereka sambil menyanyikan sebuah senandunagn lagu aneh,"London bridge is falling down falling down fallling down. London bridge is falling down. I'm the fair Lady," nanyi gadis itu.

"Kenapa bisa ada orang di sini? bukannya ini adalah jalan rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh kita?" oceh Mello sedangkan Matt sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'I'm the fair lady?' Entah dari mana tiba-tiba kata-kata itu terbesit dibenaknya saat mereka sudah keluar dari jalan itudan membuatnya penasaran dan merasakan perasan yang ganjil. Kata-kata yang didengarnya dari seorang asing ada yang saat mereka melewati jalan rahasia untuk menghindari kejaran para polisi.

**XXX**

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Hey, Light sampai kapan kau mencueki dan tidak membalas semua perkataanku," ucap sebuah benda ah- tunggu dulu kita tidak bisa mengatakannya benda sebab dia bisa berbicara jad kita memanggilnya seseorang? Ah-kupikir bukan juga karena dia bukan manusia kalau monster? Hmm... sepertinya lumanyan mendekati tapi tetap saja tidak cocok. Ah- bagaimana kalau kita memanggilmu Tuan Shinigami saja shinigami-san?

Orang yang dipanggil Light itu masih tetap tidak menyaut tetaoi dia menggerakan tangannya untuk menulis sesuat pada sebuah buku yang ada di depannya.

_**Dia mengawasi kita. Lihat saja sekeliling kamar ini, banyak sekali kamera kecil yang dipasangnya. Sepertinya dia curiga kalau aku adalah Kira.**_

"Wah, ternyata dia pintar juga. Sepertinya kau akan mempunyai rival yang berat dalam menjalankan misimu," ucap shinigami itu. 'Yang membuatku semaikin ingin bermain-main dengan manusia yang menarik ini,' batin shinigami itu.

Ingin bertanya kenapa shinigami ini sangat santai berbicara tanapa takut tertangkap kamera? Jawabannya singkat saja karena makhluk shinigami ini tidak akan terlihat oleh siapapun kecuali pemuda yang bernama Light itu karena saat ini pemuda itu adalah tuannya, jawabnnya singkat sekali bukan?

Oke kembali ke topik sekarang.

Pemuda itu kembali menggerakan tangannya untuk kembali menuliskan sesuatu

_**Dia harus disingkarkan kalau tidak rencanaku tidak akan berhasil dengan mulus tapi bagaimana caranya, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui nama aslinya walaupun sudah mencari datanya di kantor.**_

"Wah ternyata dia orang yang waspada juga dan sudah mulai mengetahui modus cara pembunuhanmu. Bagaimana kalau aku akan memberitahukannya dengan senang hati tapi sebagai balasannya setenagh nyawamu akan kuambil.

_**Tidak terima kasih, kalau aku melakukannya tidak aku tidak akan berjaya lama akan hasil karyaku nanti.**_

"Hmm, benar juga."

_**Apakah kau pernah mendengar dongeng London bridge is falling down?**_

"Wah aku tidak percaya kalau kau mengetahuinya. Hmm.. apakah ini kau jadi mengetahuinya karena kau sudah berhubungan dengan shinigami?"

_**Apa maksudmu?**_

"Apakah tidak kau tidak capek menuliskan kata- kata panjang itu semua? Lebih baik kita peri ke suatu tempat yang kuyakin tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita.

_**Baiklah.**_

Light lalu menutup buku miliknya dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam laci meja belajarnya bersama dengan pulpen yang digunakannya tadi.

"Ibu, aku pergi sebentar,"ucapnya saat dia hendak keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hati-hati ya sayang," ucap ibunya.

Light berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan mengikuti shinigaminya yang hendak menuntungnya ke suatu tempat. Mengikutinya terus sampai mereka sampai disebuah perumahan tua, seeprtinya perumahan itu dulunya adalah perumahan orang kaya yang entah sekarang menjadi tak perpenghuni. Mereka masuk dan mulai berjalan ke arah rumah yang paling besar dan juga bisa dibilang menakutkan.

"Di sini tidak akan ada yang menggangu pembicaraan kita. Hmm... baiknya aku mulai dari mana,ya?" ucap shinigami itu.

"Dari mana saja," ucap Light.

"Pertama. Percayakah kau akan yang namanya perputaran hidup?" tanya shinigami itu.

"Maksudmu reinkarnasi,Ryuk? Yang benar saja," ucap Light pada Ryuk.

"Wah, sayang sekali padahal semua itu kau alami," ucap Ryuk.

"Kau merupakan reinkarnasi dari pemeran tokoh utama London bridge is falling down yang merupakan pembunuh yang membunuh pembunuh lainnya sama dengan pekerjaan yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, pemeran utama yang bernama Harry Roberts dan dia adalah orang yang sekarang bernama Light Yagami. Menarik bukan kalau kejadian masa lampau akan terulang lagi?" ucap Ryuk sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi itu makanya dia bilang kalau cerita itu lebih menarik daripada kasus Kira karena dari situ dia bisa membongkar semua rencanaku?" tanya Light pada Ryuk.

"Hah? Maksudmu orang yang bernama Ryuuzaki itu. Tidak ada seorang manusiapun yang mengetahui cerita itu, cerita itu hanya beradar dikalangan para shinigammi dan pemegang death note," ucap Ryuk.

"Tapi jelas-jelas aku melihatnya sedang membaca kumpulan buku dongeng yang dibuat oleh seorang pengarang terkenal yang tentunya seorang manusia," ucap Light sedikit panik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau tidak perlu khawatir, kalau manusia yang menulisnya maka rahasiamu tidak akan terbongkar. Coba saja kau lihat pasti tidak ada tertulis modus pembunuhan Harry dalam buku itu, penulis itu pastu hanya menulis cerita yang ada diluar saja tetapi tidak didalamnya. Dia pasti tertarik karena tidak menyangka kalau kasus yang dibacanya itu sama dengan dongeng yang dibacanya. Intinya kasusmu lebih menarik dari dongeng itu," jelas shinigami yang bernama Ryuk itu.

Hm... shinigami-san ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu bahwa dugaanmu tidak sepenuhnya salah tapi tidak juga sepenuhnya benar karena dia sidah membaca dongeng itu sebelum dia mendapatkan berkas kasus yang kalian lakukan, hanya satu hal yang akan kukatakan, hati-hatilah karena satu langkah saja kau salah maka semuanya akan tamat.

**XXX**

**Los Angeles, Amerika**

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi. Tunggulah aku," ucap seseorang yang sama sekali tidak bisa dihilat wujudnya. Ruangan itu sangat gelap sampai apapun tidak terlihat kecuali suara teriakan mengerikan yang ada di dalamnya.

Dengan tidak berperasaan orang itu membunuh semua orang yang ada di ruangan yang ditempatinya. Lantai marmer yang berwarna putih, dinding yang berwarna putih semuanya berupa menjadi merah peka. Tak ada yang tidak ternodai.

Orang itu berjalan di tengah-tengah mayat itu. "Mata yang indah," ucapnya pada salah satu mayat wanita yang diperhatikannya.

"Mengingatkanku pada batu emerlad yang sewarna dengan mata indahnya. " orang itu mulai dengan sadis mencongkel mata itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah botol berisikan cairan untuk mengawetkan mata itu.

"Seprtinya aku sudah tidak berkeperluan di sini lagi." Dirinya dengan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tentu saja dia juga tidak lupa untuk menghilangkan semua jejak miliknya supaya polisi tidak akan pernah menemukan.

"_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down. Just wait for me, My fair lady_."

**Xxx**

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Ada kemajuan dengan kasus Kira?" tanay L sambil memakan sarpan paginya yaitu strawberry shortcake.

"Sedikit. Aku sudah mulai memahami metode yang digunakan Kira," ucap Light sambil tetap memperhatikan berkas-berkas mengenai Kira yang ada di depannya.

"Hmm...baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi kita bisa meninggalkan Jepang untuk sementara waktu," ucap L atau bisa dibilang sebuah pengumuman yang akan membuat orang bingung.

"Yang benar saja! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya," ucap Light kaget.

"Tentu saja bisa," ucap L santai.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana?" tanya Light.

"London," jawab L.

"Yang benar saja! Memangnya kita tidak punya pekerjaan di sini?" ucap Light marah.

"Untuk sementara kita tidak punya pekerjaan di sini," ucap L acuh tak acuh tehadap kemarahan Light.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kasus Kira?" tanya Light menahan amarahnya.

"Itu kita bisa kerjakan setelah kita pulang nanti. Lagipula kau sudah memahami metodenya sedikitkan. Dan lagi kau juga akan melihat kesaamaan di sini dengan kesamaan yang akan kita kerjakan nanti," ucap L lagi-lagi sangat santai.

'Jangan bilang kalau dia mau mengajakku ke London bridge. Ck, kalau begitu caranya aku terpaksa harus-' pikirannya terputus oleh perkataan L.

"Aku membutuhkan jawabanmu sekarang," ucap L.

"Memangnya aku punya hak untuk menolak?" tanya Light dengan nada kesal

"Tidak,"jawab L dengan tegas.

"Kalau begitu sudah pasti aku akan setuju, bukan?" ucap Light pasrah atas watak L yang keras kepala.

_Hey, hey, hey, bukannya kau juga sama keras kepalanya dengan dia?_

"Pulanglah sekarang dan datanglah sebentar jam 8. Pesawat kita akan berangkat jam 08.30," ucap L.

"Ha'i ha'i," ucap Light sebelum dia pulang dari tempat itu.

Light segera berjalan pulang ke rumahnya tapi sepertinya dia tidak terlalu berminat untuk kembali pulang . setidaknya untuk sekarang. Masih banyak yang harus dia lakukan tanpa harus terus diawasi oleh kamera CCTV milik Ryuuzaki yang selalu mengintainya 24 jam. Taman sepi tanpa orang sepertinya menjadi tujuannya kali ini.

"Apa resiko kalau aku meningggalkan atau tidak menggunakan death Note untuk sementara waktu?" tanya Light.

Merasa dirinyalah yang ditanya, Ryuk segera menjawabnya,"Kau hanya akan kehilangan memory akanya sebentar tetapi ketika kau menyetuhnya kembali semua ingatanmu akan death note akan kembali terkecuali."

"Baguslah, sekarang waktunya menyembunyikannya. Kalau tidak dia akan bisa membongkar semuanya di sana," ucap Light. Light berdiri dari kursi taman dan pulang menuju rumahnya, tapi rupanya dia tidak betul-betul ke rumahnya melainkan berbelok ke kiri menju hutan yang ada di dekat rumahnya.

"Sepertinya inilah tempat yang baik untuk menyembunyikannya." Light mulai menggali lubang di tempat yang diinginkannya. Lubang jadi tinggal memasukkan barang yang diinginkannya. Death Note miliknya mulai dimasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak besi berukuran buku tersebut dan kemudian menguburkannya ke dalam lubang yang telah dibuatnya.

"Sampai jumpa Ryuk. Kita tidak akan bertemu untuk sementara waktu," ucapnya pamit pada shinigami miliknya. Sebentar lagi dia akan berakting menjadi orang baik yang tidak memounyai celah untuk disalahkan.

Light berjalan keluar dari hutan dan menuju ke rumahnya dengan cepat. Jam miliknya sudah menunjukan 07.45. sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Ryuuzaki dan dia sama sekali belum mengatur barang yang akan dibawanya.

"Tadaima," ucapnya pada orang-orang rumahnya.

"Ah, Light rupanya. Kau pasti capek, aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan kesukaanmu," sapa Sachiko yang merupakan ibu rumah tangga dari keluar kecil milik Yagami.

Light dengan cepat masuk dan naik ke tangga menuju lantai dua. " Maaf, kaasan tapi aku ada tugas dan mungkin aku tidak akan pulang beberapa hari," ucap Light.

Sementara Light membereskan barang milikinya saat ini L sedang duduk santai disofa miliknya sambil menyedu kopi miliknya. Suasana damai itu terus berlanjut sampai sebuah deringan telpon mengacaukannya.

L mengangkat telepon itu dan membiarkan sang penelpon untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"_The fair lady has a life and the Joker has already been found._" Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata apa lagi sang penelpon langsung menutup sambungan yang dibuatnya.

L kembali menikmati seduhan kopi miliknya sambil memejamkan mata lalu berkata," berani sekali menghubungiku padahal kau sudah tahu dengan statusmu, first jack."

Ting tong

Bel apartemen milik L berbunyi tapi dia tetapi diam di tempatnya karena tentu saja nanti Watari yang akan membukanya. Dasar anak yang tidak berbakti pada ayah angkatnya (?)

Watari mulai mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan L mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Light-san suah menunggu Anda diluar," ucap Watari sopan.

L meletakan kopi miliknya pada meja yng ada disamping sofa miliknya dan beranjak berdiri. "Siapakan mobil untuk mengantarku dan Light-kun menuju ke bandara," ucap L.

"Baik," ucap Watari dan lalau pergi dari kamar itu.

**London, Inggris**

Malam yang indah. Dipenuhi oleh lampu yang selalu berkelap-kelip. Suasana dimana selalu terlahir kedamaian dan yang dinamakan cinta oleh kebayakan orang tapi tidak baginya kota ini melahirkan kepedihan dan malapetaka baginya dan juga kehilangan terhadap kekasihnya tercinta.

"Kita harus segera pergi Mademoilse. Mereka akan segera tiba," ucap salah seorang gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bukannya lebih baik kalau membiarkan mereka untuk sementara waktu untuk berkeliling di London? Setidaknya itu bisa menutupi kecurigaannya pada kita walau hanya sedikit," ucap sang Nyonya.

Sang bawahan hanya bisa mengangguk dan lalu berkata,"Akan segera saya katakan pada 'Dia',"

Dan malam yang indah penuh dengan lampu itu menenggelamkan mereka ke dalamnya, menghilang tanpa bekas dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

L membuka handphone miliknya yang berdering oleh sesuatu. Dirinya lalu tersenyum melihat apa yang telah dibacanya.

"Sekarang kita akan mulai dengan kasus the greates criminal or pyschopath we can say," ucap L seraya melemparkan berkas itu kepada Light.

Light menangkap berkas itu dengan sigap. Matanya mulai melihat dengan teliti berkas tersebut. Tangannya mulai membalikan kertas tersebut ke kertas lainnya. Dia membaca halaman yang selanjutnya.

Light berusaha menyembuyikan suara tegukan ludahnya. Oh, ini gawat, apakah ini semua Cuma kebetulan atau sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan. "Kita akan pergi ke sana?" tanya Light.

L menjawabnya," Tentu. Malam ini juga kita akan menangkapnya di sana. Beberapa saksi mata mengatakan kalau saat ini dia sering beroprasi di sana. Di Jembatan London yang ada di kota ini."

L berdiri dari tempat duduk miliknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini sambil bengong dan aku mengerjakan kasus itu sendiri?" tanya L.

"Tidak," jawab Light.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah. Kau sendiri yang ingin kasus ini cepat selesai dan kita kembali pada kasus Kira bukan?" tanya L lagi.

Light mengangguk. Dia berjalan mengikuti L dari belakang dalam diam dan terus berkutak-katik dengan pertanyaan yang menyeruak di dalam pikirannya.

Sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari...

"Kenapa kau masih tetap diam? Kita sudah sampai di lokasi kejadiannya." Ucapan L membuyarkan semua lamuannya.

... kalau mereka sudah ada di jembatan London.

"B-baiklah," ucap Light terbata.

Mereka segera menyelusuri jembatan itu menoba mencari jejak kriminal milik mereka. Selagi mereka mencari kenapa kita tidak melihat keadaan yang lain untuk mengusir kebosanan?

**XXX**

Laki-laki itu kira-kira berumur 17 tahun. Umur yang masih belum bisa dikatakan legal untuk mengkonsumsi rokok bukan? Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli akan benda yang nantinya akan merusak tubuhnya secara perlahan.

Dia menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke jembatan London. Tempat dimana dia melarikan diri bersama dengan Mello saat dikejar-kejar polisi dan juga tempat dimana dia menyisakan rasa penasaran pada gadis yang ditemuinya sekilas. 'Siapa dia? Kenapa saat dia menyanyikan senandungan lagu itu aku merasa kalau aku pernah mengenalnya?' batin Matt.

Sesampainya dia di jembatan London kini dia dikejutkan lagi oleh sesuatu. Oh, jembatan ini sunggu memberikannya rasa penasaran dan kaget dalam satu hari. Mata Matt menatap lekat-lekat mobil yang terparkirkan disudut jalan yang ada di atas jembatan London. Dia mengenal mobil itu –ralat- dia sangat mengenalnya. Mobil milik orang yang sangat dikagumi Mello, mobil milik L si detektif terkenal.

Matt mulai mengarahkan mobilnya mendekati mobil itu. 'Kenapa L bisa berada di sini? bukannya saat ini dia sedang berada di Jepang untuk mengurusi kasus yang bernama Kira?' batin Matt. Matanya kali ini bukan lagi menatap mobil milik L tetapi orang yang ada di samping mobil itu. Asataga itu adalah gadis yang ditemuinya tadi secara sekilas. Gadis yang bernyanyi senandungan lagu itu!

Matt memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari mobil milik L. Dia keluar dengan cepat dari mobilnya dan berjalan pergi menuju milik L. Sesampainya di sana dia mendapati gadis itu menghilang secara misterius lagi. Oh, jangan katakan kalau dia semacam hantu atau alien yang bisa menghilang dalam sekejap.

Dirinyapun mulai melangkahkan kembali ke dalam bukunya karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Di dalamnya mobilnya dia mendapati ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sebuah buku berwarna hitam entah kenapa bisa berada di krusi kemudi miliknya. Bagaimana caranya dia masuk padalah dia ingat kalau dia sudah mengunci pintu mobilnya sebelum dia beranjak dari sana.

Dia mendapati rasa penasaran pada buku itu. Diaraihnya dan lalu...

Sesuatu yang tidak terduga tertangkap oleh matanya.

**To be continue**

**A/N: Mind to give review, an advise, a critic or even a flame?**


	3. The King has shown up

Kau membutuhkan sang Joker jika kau ingin menang dari permainan ini, terutama dari As, tapi sayangnya sang joker dilindungi ketat oleh Jack kembar terutama oleh sang Queen. Apa yang akan kau lakukan king untuk menembus pertahan itu?

**It's not a fairy tale anymore**

**By Rei Iwasaki**

**Death Note isn't mine. It belongs to TO2 TTwTT**

**Chapter ****2****: The king has shown up**

**XXX**

Light sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidur miliknya ah-lebih tepatnya dia hanya berbaring, menutup mata dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau begitu karena rencanamu tidak berhasil, ya?' Seekor makhluk tidak helas mengajaknya berbicara.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," ucap pemuda itu.

"Berhati-hatilah karena lawan kita kali ini bukanlah orang biasa. Dia mempunyai Death Note dan juga dia mempunyai shinigami yang tidak biasa," ucap Ryuk nama dari makhluk itu.

"Jangan lupa kalau aku juga harus melawan detektif yang menyebut dirinya terhebat sedunia bersama dengan saudara kembarnya yang merupakan pemunuh sadis di Los Angeles dan dia jga memiliki mata shinigami, tapi tenang saja kali ini aku sudah mempunyai rencana untuk mengatasi semua itu." Pemuda itu membuka mata miliknya dan kemudian menyeriangai sambil memandang langit-langit kamar miliknya.

"Kita akan membutuhkan Misa kali ini," guman Light.

"Gah, yang benar saja? Gadis cerewet yang hampir selalu mengagalkan rencana kita sekarang akan kita butuhkan? What the hell are you thinking now?" oceh Ryuk.

"Who, am i suppose to use than?" tanya Light.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menggunakan Mikami ataupun Takada," ucap Ryuk.

"Tapi mereka tidak mempunyai mata shini-" ucapannya terhenti oleh sesuatu.

"_Sorry to interupt you but i need to speak to the king_." Seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja bisa berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Dirinya sedang duduk di jendela memandang pemuda bernama Light itu. Light yang tadinya memangdang langit-langit kamarnya sekrang memandang gadis tersebut.

'Kenapa orang berbahaya yang tadi baru saja kubicarakan bisa berada di sini?' batin Light tetapi daripada kena masalah lebih baik dia diam dan mematuhi kata-kata gadis itu untuk saat ini.

"I'm listening," ucap Light.

"_Just one thing i want to say. Let's find the Joker and you will find the game_." Gadis itu menghilang bagaikan debu tertiup angin malam.

Ryuk dan Light hanya bisa terbengong dan saling memandang satu sama lain, "What the hell is going on earth now? Dia berpihak pada kita?" tanya Ryuk dengan histeris.

Light mengelengkan kepalanya tanda kalau dia tidak setuju dengan kata-kata Ryuk yang terakhir. "_Nope, I think this is just of her game_," ucap Light. "Tapi sepertinya dia sedikit membantu kita. Dan kalau prediksiku benar, dialah sang Jokernya dan kita sangat membutuhkan Misa terutama pada kemampuan aktingnya kali ini," lanjut Light. Senyuman licik tanda kemenangan merekah kembali di wajah tampannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka di London bridge sampai pembicaraannya menajdi seperti ini? hm... _let's check the flashback!_

**Flashback**

"Menurutku lebih baik kita kembali karena sudah selama 30 menit kita mencari tetapi kita belum mendapatkannya," ucap Light pada L.

"Tidak." L kembali menyulusuri jembatan itu tanpa henti sampai dia menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil pada salah satu tempat. Ada sebuah buku hitam aneh yang terletak di sana. Dia memanggil Light dan lalu memperlihatkannya pada Light.

'Kenapa Death Note bisa ada di sini?' batin Light kaget tetapi dengan cepat dia menutupi raut kagetnya itu.

"Hy, hy tuan muda. Kaget dengan apa yang kau temukan?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja muncul. Suara itu entah berasal dari mana. L dan Light melihat keselilingnya untuk menemukan siapa yang berbicara tetapi mereka tidak menemukan seorangpun disekeliling mereka.

"Hey, berhentilah meilhat keselilingmu. Kalau kalian terus seperti itu tentu saja kalian tidak akan bisa menemukanku. Angkatlah kepala kalian dan kalian akan menemukanku di atas," ucap suara itu.

L dan Light dengan serentak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan suara itu. Dan lihatlah mereka menemukan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang bermata emerlad sedang terbang di atas langit. Sekali lagi kuulangi, dia sedang terbang di atas langit dengan sayap hitam yang bermekaran disetiap sisi dari punggungnya.

"Berhetnilah bermain-main, A. Kita ke sini untuk memulai segala sesuatu yang baru." Sebuah suara lain kembali muncul. Suara itu berasal dan belakang mereka.

Seorang gadis sedang berdiri di belakang mereka dengan senyuman aneh. Rambut coklat yang dikuncir dua.

"Selamat datang dikediamanku. Kalian akan mengulangnya kembali seperti yang dulu pernah terjadi di jembatan London ini," ucap gadis itu dengan seringai menegrikan. Light kini tahu bahwa dia sedang berhadapan dengan sesamanya. Dan mungkin pemegang dari semuanya. Diakah the Queen? Diakah yang membuat senandungan lagu itu?

**XXX**

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku ke sini, Rue?" ucap seorang pemuda pada seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan dirinya.

"Aku hanya akan bilang satu hal, berhati-hatilah dengan temanmu itu, Ryuuzaki," ucap Rue.

"Tumben kau perhatian dengan diriku. Dan ya aku susdah tahu. He will be the loser king," ucap Ryuuzaki.

"Belum tentu. Bagaimana kalau dia berhasil mendapatkan Joker daripada kita?" ucap Rue.

"Temanmu itu bisa membantu kita membalikan keadaan bukan?" ucap Ryuuzaki.

Rue mengambil selai strawberi kesukaannya dan kembudia menaruhkannya pada roti yang akan menjadi santapannya. "Dia malah akan menggunakan kekuarangan kita untuk memeriahkan permainan miliknya," ucapnya sambil menyanp roti miliknya.

"Dia tetaplah seorang yang berada di bawah kendali Queen sehebat apapun dia." Ryuuzaki mulai menyerup kopi miliknya yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Memang betul tapi bagaimana jika muncul Queen kedua dan ketiga? Kewaspaan _Queen_ pasti akan menurun akan Joker," ucap Rue.

"Siapa yang kau perkirakan?"

"Mungkin saja Takada, dia merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengan King,"

"Kalau menurutku dia akan menurunkan Misa. Gadis licik yang sangat pintar berakting itu."

"Anggap saja kedua dari mereka merupakan kandidat yang bagus utnuk menjadikannya sebagai yang kedua dan juga ketiga," ucap Rue.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunda dulu pembicaraan kita dan melanjutkannya lain waktu. Kau harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum Mello dan Matt datang ke sini. bisa saja semuanya menjadi kacau jika mereka mengetahuinya sebelum waktunya," ucap Ryuuzaki.

Rue mendecak kesal. "Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku. Tanpa kau beritahupun aku sudha mau pergi dari sini.

Beberapa menit kemudian seperti perkataan Ryuuzaki, saat ini Mello dan Matt sudah mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah meja yang diduduki oleh Ryuuzaki.

'Heh, ternyata A sangat senang untuk mengerjai _Joker _kita yang baru,' batin L.

Bisa dilihat Matt seolah-olah berpura-pura untuk tidak terusik akan apa yang dilakukan oleh A supaya tidak dianggap gila utnuk orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Pasalnya Cuma dia yang bisa melihat gadis gila yang selalu berterbangan dimana-mana dan selalu menggangunya tanpa henti.

"Ryuuzaki, sebaikanya kau cepat menjelaskan maksudmu memanggil kami ke sini," ucp Matt dengan sanagt to the point. Dia segera pergi dari sini karena keberadaan shinigami gila itu.

"Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi, lebih baik jika kita membicarakannya di apartemen miliku yang baru saja kusewa." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, L beranjak dari kursinya dengan meninggalkan uang atas makanan yang baru saja dimakannya. Kedua duo M itu mengikutinya tanpa mengatkan sepatah kata apapun lagi.

Tak sampai 20 menit, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. L segera masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut. Dia masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan lantai 23.

Tiba-tiba saja lift yang mereka naiki terhenti tiba-tiba. Mello ingin memprotes kenapa hal itu bisa terjad. Tetapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, toba-tiba saj L menghantam nadinya yang ada di pundak. Hal itu membuatnya pingsian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Matt.

"Kau harus berhati-hati. Akan ada yang mengincarmu. Kau tahu Light Yagami, bukan? Dia salah satu tersangkaku tetapi dalam kasus sekarang dia lebih dari tersangka Kira. kau harus berhati-hati karena dia mengincarmu. Berhati-hatilah pada orang sekitarmu akrena bisa saja itu untusan Light yang berniat unutk membunuhmu," ucap L.

Lift itu lalu berjalan normal kembali. Tidak lama kemudian pintu menuju lantai 23 terbuka. Matt yang masih syok dengan perkataan L sama sekali tidak bergerak. L bergerak keluar dari sana, menyisakan dua laki-laki itu di dalam. Pintu perlahan tertutup, menghalangi Matt untuk merespon perkataan milik L.

**XXX**

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa bagi kebanyakan orang tetapi tidak untuk dirinya.

Di tengah-tengah kesunyian yang dinikamtinya, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis manis yang duduk di samping kursi tempatnya duduk di taman.

Dari lubuk hatinya tiba-tiba saja muncul rasa untuk sedikti merayu gadis manis itu. Dia membutuhkan sesutau yang melupakan rasa pusingnya. Cukup banyak kejadian yang membuatnya tidak mempunyai minat lagi pada psp kesayangan miliknya.

"Kau sendirian gadis manis?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu membalikkan kepalanya dan menghadap ke arah Matt. "Kau berbicara padaku?"

Matt tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Siapa lagi gadis manis yang ada di sini?"

Gadis itu tersipu.

"Kenapa gadsi semanis kau bisa berada di tempat seperti ini?" Matt bertanya.

Gadis itu langsung ebrwajah senduh. "Aku habis diputuskan oleh pacarku. Padahal aku sangat menyukainya." Gadis itu mulai menitikkan air matanya perlahan dari kelopak mata miliknya.

Matt mulai simpati melihat gadis itu. "Boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Misa. Misa Amane. Maukah kau menemaniku unutk mengilangkan rasa ini? aku butuh sedikit ditemani oleh seorang yang cakep sepertimu." Sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Tentu."

Gadis itu semakin tersenyum mani. Bukan, sebetulnya dia menyeringgai. Andai saja kau melihatnya Matt. Kau pasti sudah tidak berminat unutk menemaninya lagi walaupun dia gadis yang cantik dan juga manis.

Mereka mulai berjalan-jalan ke area taman bermain. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke daerah perbelanjaan. Dan terakhir emreka pergi ke daerah museum untuk melihat barang antik yang ada di sana.

"Kau tahu buku yang dipajang ini?" tanya Misa sambil memandang lekat-lekat buku yang tersampulkan oleh kaca tebal yang melindungi dari siapa saja yang ingin menyentuhnya atau mungkin mencutrinya.

"Tidak. Aku kurang tahu jika saja menyangkut tentang sejarah. Bisa dibilang aku membenci pelajaran itu." Matt cengengesan.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal buku ini memiliki sejarah yang menarik,loh,"ucap Misa sengaja dibuat menggantung. Hal itu membuat Matt sedikit penasaran dengan jalannya arah pembicaraan itu.

"Bisa kau ceritakan?" tanya Matt.

"Tentu saja," jawab Misa dnegan gembira.

Gadis itu mulai bercerita panjang lebar. Awalnya dia tidak terlalu tertarik, jika saja tidak ada cerita yang familiar dari semua itu.

Orang yang bisa membunuh seseorang tanpa sebab dengan serangan jantung. Well, tidakkah itu sama dengan metode milik KIRA?

Dan yang terakhir saat Misa menyanyikan senandungan lagu yang katanya dibuat oleh wanita pemeran utama dalam cerita tersebut. Sebetulnya itu hanya ansumsi dari Misa saja. Tidak diketahui siapa pembuatnya tetapi mengingat wanita itu adalah pemeran utama jadi dia katakan saja seperti itu.

_London bridge is falling down_

_Falling down falling down_

_London bridge is falling down_

_My fairy lady_

Beberapa saat setelah lagu itu selesai dinyanyikan dalam kepalanya, dia merasakan guncangan keras di dalam museum itu. Dan ketika dia melihat keselilingnya, dia tidak melinhat siapaun termasuk gadis manis yang bernama Misa itu.

Oh, jangan katakan dia sedang dijebak. Dan ini adalah salah satu yang diperingatkan oleh L padanya. Dengan cepat dia berlari dari sana menuju ke pintu darurat yang dia berharap terbuka. Pintu utama dan beberapa pntu yang di sana sudah tertutup, ada yang menguncinya dan betul-betul berkehendak untuk membunuhnya.

Dia mulai meraih ganggang pintu itu. Pintu itu tidak terkunci. Dia hampir saja bisa keluar sesaat sebelum bangunan itu hancur. Tetapi sepertinya perkiraannya mengenai hanya dirinya saja yang ada di sana salah. Karena ada seseorang yang memukul kepalanya dari belakang dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Sesaat setelah kejadian pemukulan itu, tidak terjadi guncangan lagi. Kau sangat kasihan Matt, sepertinya guncangan itu tadi hanya sebuah trik untuk membuatmu galau dan otak pintarmu tidak berjalan. Kau berhasil ditipu oleh salah satu kaki tangan raja, ratu kedua yang cukup berbahaya.

"Misa-misa berhasil menangkap apa yang diingatkan Light-kun. Pasti Light-kun akan senang dengan semua ini." Gadis itu menyeringai. Sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan dekapan hangat dari orang yang dicintainya setengah mati.

**XXX**

"Dimana Matt. Kutanya sekali lagi dimana Matt!" teriak gadis itu.

"Hey, easy girl. Walaupun pangkatmu lebih tinggi, tetapi kau sama sekali tidak berhak untuk berteriak terhadap orang yang lebih tua dari kau," oceh B sambil memegang telinganya yang berdengung sakit oleh teriakan itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidak mengetahui dia ada dimana? Itu tugasmu bukan sebagai seorang Jack? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak berada di sekitarnya utnuk melindunginya dan juga memantaunya!" gadis itu lagi-lagi mengeluarkan seruan yang sangat memekakan telinga.

"Tentu saja karena orang yang kucintai megatakan kalau aku sduah tidak perlu untuk melakukannya lagi. Mulai sekarng dia yang akan memantaunya sendiri dan dia yang bertanggung jawab akannya. Jadi, bisakah kau pergi sekarng? Kau menggangu makan siangku," ucap B.

"Kau maksud dengan A?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi?" kini B yang bertanya kembali.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengarkan sebuah pecahan kaca di daerah jendela yang tak jauh dari mereka. Diantara pecahan kaca itu terdapat sepucuk surat.

_They are taking your precious joker. You must be ready for everthing tomorrow, Linda._ Sebetulnya A melarangku untuk mengatakan ini karena dia bilang dia ingin membuat sebuah kejutan untukmu. Tetapi jika anak didikku yang menajdi taruhannya maka aku akan bergerak. Segera siapakan tenagamu untuk besok...

... akan ada permainan besar di London bridge. Permainan yang berisikan King dan juga kandidat Queen yang pertama utnuk memperebutkan jackpotnya. Matt, your love, the joker and the center for everthing happen last, now, and tomorrow.

**One of the twin Jack, L Lawliet.**

Linda, gadis itu meremas kertas tersebut.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan menentukan akhirnya." Linda menyeringai.

**XXX**

Jauh di atas sebuah bangunan yang bebas dari tembok-tembok pelindung, ada dua orang yang sedang berdiri saling menatap dan menikmati hembusan angin malam yang lebih kencang dari biasanya. Jika diperhatikan dengan sekilas mereka itu seperti saudara kembar yang bagai dipelah pinang.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kenapa kau bersifat pasif sekali padahal yang kau hadapi ini adalah musuhmu Kira. Orang yang ingin kau buktikan kalau dia memang pembunuh kejam itu, tapi kenapa kau malah diam dan membiarkannya ikut dalam permainan Linda?" tanya laki-laki bermata merah, Beyond.

"Karena kali ini bukan aku yang menjadi peran utamanya," jawab laki-laki yang satunya L Lawliet dengan singkat.

"Kau sengaja membuatnya kelihatan seperti itu," ucap Beyond. Dia ngotot sekali untuk membuat laki-laki di depannya ini membocorkan rencana rahasia miliknya.

"Kenapa tidak tunggu saja ketika permainan petak umpet The Queen Hearth mulai antara dirinya dan juga Joker merah untuk memperebutkan King of Clover?" lalu tanpa seijin Beyon, L meninggalkan tempat itu.

B mengerutkan keningnya. "Baru kali ini dia berbicaran dengan sangat spesifik mengenai jenis kartu peran milik kami semua. Apa jangan-jangan dia yang disebutkan pemegang double charger?"

**To be continue**


	4. The unknown game

**It's not a fairy tale anymore**

**By Rei Iwasaki**

**Death Note isn't mine. It belongs to TO2 TTwTT**

**Chapter ****3****: The ****unknown game**

**XXX**

Pagi ini kota London dikagetkan dengan setiap berita yang mirip pada semua siaran televisi. Kabar pembunuhan massal yang terjadi kemarin malam dimana pembunuhan itu dilakukan pada hampir semua narapidana dengan waktu dan cara mati yang hampir bersamaan yaitu dengan serangan jantung mendadak.

Light bersama dengan Ryuk yang kebetulan ingin menonton salah satu siaran televisi menemukan berita itu. Light mengigit bibirnya dengan keras. Bukan dia yang melakukannya, walaupun Death Note miliknya kini ada di tangannya-padahal sudah dikuburnya di Kanto- tapi kali ini ada seseorang yang membuat kematian itu seolah-olah dibuat oleh Kira karena ciri-ciri kematiannya.

"Sialan. Ini pasti pekerjaan shinigami cewek itu, A," ucap Light marah.

"Kalau itu memang pekerjaanku, kau mau apa?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari arah jendela. Light menemukan A, gadis berambut coklat dan mata emerlad itu sedang menatapnya dengan wajah angkuh.

"Oh,ya. Ryuk-san. Kali ini kau tidak bisa ikut dalam game yang kubuat,ya? Jadi kau harus kukirim paksa kembali ke dunia shinigami. Jangan khawatir,kok. Aku tidak akan membunuh manusia yang menghilangkan rasa bosanmu dan juga aku akan segera membawamu kembali ketika urusanku dengannya sudah selesai," nego A yang lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah ancaman.

"B-baik." Light mengerutkan keningnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat shinigami hitam itu ketakutan apalagi hanya karena shinigami gadis yang berbentuk manusia yang ada di depan mereka sekarang. Memangnya siapa gadis itu sampai harus ditakuti?

A menjentikkan jarinya dan muncul sesuatu yang berwarna hitam, mirip dengan black hole dan menghisap Ryuk hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Kini hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi entah kenapa A sama sekali tidak berbicara. A bahkan lebih sibuk untuk memperhatikan jam tangan miliknya.

"Apa maumu? Kau membuang waktuku saja. Asal kau tahu, aku masih ada investigasi dengan Ryuuzaki. Sebaiknya kau pergi jika tidak ada urusan denganku," ucap Light dengan ketus.

"Kita masih harus menunggu dua tamu lainnya lagi," ucap A masih terus memperhatikan jam miliknya.

Light menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak mengerti, tapi dia segera tahu alasannya ketika melihat Misa mendobrak pintunya dengan bersemangat dan tampak membawa seseorang yang berambut merah.

"Light-kun! Misa-misa berhasil melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik!" seru Misa.

"Hihi… King, Queen dan juga Joker sudah berkumpul. Lebih baik kita ketempat permainanku sekarang." A menyeringai dan menjentikkan jarinya. Lubang hitam kembali muncul dan menghisap ke empat orang itu entah kemana.

**XXX**

Light, Misa, dan juga Matt yang baru sadarkan diri, meringis kesakitan saat meraskan tubuh mereka menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras. Ketiganya mulai bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan diri mereka dari tanah yang menempel.

"Yak! Baju Misa yang cantik ini jadi kotor!" gerutu Misa dengan suara melengking.

"Dimana ini?" Matt mengerutkan keningnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Begitupula dengan yang dilakukan Light.

Di sekeliling mereka, hany ada tembok besar yang sangat tinggi dan pohon-pohon besar yang terkesan sudah mati dan menyeramkan. Tembok-tembok yang ada disekitar mereka kadang bergerak dengan sendirinya dan Light serta matt dapat melihat kalau tembok ini tersusun dengan bentuk yang acak. Sepertinya mereka sedang berada di sebuah maze.

Light mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia tidak mendapati makhluk hidup lain selain Misa, Matt dan juga dirinya. Tidak ada A. Padahal Light yakin sekali kalau gadis shinigami itu ikut masuk ke dalam black hole itu.

Light mendongkakkan kepalanya ketika dia merasa ada serbuk-serbuk pasir yang mendarat di atas kepalanya. Dia mendapati di atas dirinya mengambang sebuah black hole. Light dengan cepat pindah dari sana dan beberapa menit kemudian, ada dua orang yang keluar dan menghantam tanah. Light seperti melihat reka ulang yang terjadi terhadap dirinya.

Light mengenal satu orangnya dan Matt mengenal keduanya. Mereka terdiri dari dua orang. Satunya laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik hitam dan mata merah dan satunya lagi adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat dua dengan warna mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Singkatnya laki-laki yang bermata merah itu adalah orang yang menjadi tersangka kasus yang sedang dikerjakan Light sekarang, Beyond Birthday dan gadis itu adalah gadis yang ditemui Matt secara tidak sengaja ketemu saat berada di jalan rahasia London bridge.

"A! Keluar kau, dimanapun kau bersembunyi! Jelaskan apa maksudmu dengan semua ini!" gadis berkuncir dua itu berteriak. Linda nama gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu, bukannya? _Twin jack _yang satunya mengirimkanmu surat rahasia mengenai permainan yang akan kuselenggarakan,hah?" suara angkuh itu bergema di seluruh penjuru tempat itu, tanpa ada sosok A di sana.

"Ck," Linda mendecak kesal.

"Oh,ya sebelum permaianan ini kita mulai, lebih baik aku memperkenalkan lawan-lawan kalian di game kali ini!" ucap A.

"Hmm… pemuda yang berambut coklat di sana bernama Light Yagami. Dia berperan sebagai raja di sini,loh!" seru A.

"Lalu gadis berisik berambut kuning yang ada di sampingnya itu bernama Misa Amane. Peran sebagai ratu yang tidak cocok sekali untuknya." Ucapan A membuat Misa memasang raut wajah marah.

"Manusia dengan warna mata yang sangat langkah, Beyond Birthday! Jack adalah perannya," ucap A dengan uapan besar.

"Rambut merah mencolok. Mail Jeevas. Joker," ucap A singkat.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Nyonyaku terhormat, Linda. Ratu pertama dari permainan ini!" seru A.

'Well, rupanya mereka juga pion mainan milik A,ya?' batin Light saat mendengar perkataan A sambil melirik ke masing-masing peserta yang ada di sini.

"Permainan apa yang ingin kau buat? Dongeng menjadi nyata? Yang benar saja!" hina Linda.

"Dongeng yang menjadi kenyataan itu menarik tahu. Apalagi jika dongeng itu aslinya adalah kisah nyata pada berabad-abad yang lalu. Saat itu aku belum lahir, jadi tidak bisa melihat perang besar yang sangat terkenal di dunia kami. Daripada mendengarnya dari leluhurmu sebelumnya, lebih baik jika menyaksikannya langsung dengan versi barunya,kan?" balas A.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau membohongiku dan mempermainku!" seru Linda.

"Kau mempermainkan kami semua!" kini Misa juga ikut berseru.

"Hahahaha! Jadi kalian baru menyadarinya sekarang? Sudah terlambat! kalian semua akan mati seperti masa lalu kalian yang sebelumnya!" A balas berseru.

B tidak ikut marah dengan aksi caci memaki ini. Bukan hanya karena A adalah orang yang disukainya, tapi dengan tidak adanya L di dalam game ini membuat dahinya sedikit berkerut.

L adalah twinnya sebagai Jack. Seharusnya jika dirinya masuk terhisap dalam game itu, otomatis L juga seharusnya begitu. Tapi nyatanya tidak dan lagi A mengatakan bahwa game ini hanya untuk orang yang memiliki masa lalu langsung dengan London bride is falling down.

Apa artinya L bukan orang dengan masa lalu itu? Tapi kenapa L memiliki pangkat dan pangkat itu dikatakan langsung oleh A setahun yang lalu dan baru-baru ini dengan mengucapkan kata twin jack yang satunya selain dirinya. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang ganjil dari semua keganjilan yang telah melanda mereka.

"Aku belum mempermainkan kalian,kok! Karena permainan ini baru saja akan dimulai. Selama menikmati! Aku akan menontonnya dibalik layar!"

Lalu yang bisa mereka lihat selanjutnya hanyalah bayangan hitam raksasa berbentuk monster yang hendak memakan mereka, lalu menelan sampai bahkan pita suara mereka terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara teriakan, dan mereka tertidur dalam tidur yang panjang.

**XXX**

Linda terbangun saat dirinya mencium bau wawangian, parfum yang menurutnya sangat tidak sedap untuk hidungnya. Dirinya tersentak dalam bangunnya setelah melihat keperawakan ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang.

_Pemukiman yang kumuh_, pikir Linda dalam hati.

Dirinya kini berperan menjadi salah satu keluarga dari keluarga Stoneleigh Park. Pantas saja Linda tidak menyukai bau parfum yang ada di sini. Pasalnya baunya seperti hampir merupakan imitasi dari darah-yang mungkin saja parfum itu memang terbuat dari darah-.

Lalu suara ribut gesekan mesin gergaji, dan suara teriakan manusia membuatnya yakin bahwa kini dia menjadi salah satu putri dari keluarga yang melakukan tradisi bahwa pengorbanan manusia terletak di bawah gedung entah untuk apa tujuannya, dan keuntungan apa yang akan diterima oleh keluarga itu. Kekayaan tidak. Mereka sungguh miskin. Kebahagiaan tentu saja bukan jawabannya. Mereka satu persatu harus dijadikan tumbal lalu apanya yang akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan?

_Dan sekarang diriku dikurung di sini karena hanya aku satu-satunya yang mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sangat diirikan oleh para saudara, bahkan orang tuaku_, pikir Linda saat dia mengingat pecahan memori dari renkarnasinya di masa lalu, dimana sekarang dialah yang kembali memerankan peran diabad ke- 17 ini karena ulah dari A. Pecahan dimana dia bertemu dengan pangeran yang menolognya, memberikannya kebahagiaan yang tiada tara, dan jatuh cinta.

_Namaku adalah Warwickshire Stoneleigh Park. Sungguh nama aneh yang diberikan padaku. Aku bahkan lebih senang dengan namaku yang sekarang, walau itu bukan dari orang tuaku, dan dari diriku sendiri_, pikir Linda sambil meneliti dengan baik keadaan kamarnya. Siapa tahu dia akan mendapatkan celah untuk keluar dari kamar ini.

Linda terhenyak ketika tangannya tidak sengaja termasuk ke bawah bantal, dan menemukan sesuatu di balik bantal tersebut. Sebuah surat yang masih tersegel rapi dengan khas dari abad ini, lilin merah yang dipanaskan lalu diberi tanda khusus dengan cap bergambar simbol tersebut.

Dengan cepat Linda mencukil cap itu degan jarinya, dan membaca isi dari surat itu.

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,  
Bend and bow, bend and bow,  
Iron and steel will bend and bow,  
My fair lady._

_X…X…...X_

_Set a man to watch all night,  
Watch all night, watch all night,  
Set a man to watch all night,  
My fair lady._

Linda mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca serangkaian kata yang terkesan ambigu. Linda semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia sadar bahwa serangkaian kata itu adalah bagian dari penggalan lirik lagu _London bridge is falling down_ yang tidak saling tersambung, tetapi dibuat tersambung di sini. dan yang paling membuat Linda heran adalah, lirik itu berasal dari lagu yang dibuat oleh Iona dan Peter Opie di tahun 1951.

Tentu saja dia tahu, sebab dirinya adalah sang fair lady di dunia yang aslinya, sang penyanyi senandungan lagu tersebut.

Tapi apa maksud dari penulis surat ini melih lagu _London bridge is falling down_ dari tahun 1951 dari sekian banyak versi yang ada? Kenapa tidak mengambil versi yang ditulisan abad ke- 17 yang lebih berhubungan dengan abad dimana dia terlempar sekarang?

Lalu setelah itu Linda menyadari sesuatu. Pengirim surat itu memberikannya hint bahwa di ruangan ini ada sesuatu yang sudah dibuat agar dirinya bisa bebas dari ruangan ini, dan juga pengirim surat itu berniat untuk menyuruhnya menghentikan Kira abad ini dimana London bridge juga akan hancur. Tapi bukannya kalau dia melakukan itu, maka sejarah akan kemungkinan berubah?

**XXX**

Mello terkaget saat mendapati kedua tangan, dan juga kakinya terantai satu sama lain. Pakaiannya compang-camping, dan hanya terbuat dari kain putih yang tampak dirobek dari kain gorden besar lalu dipakaikan padanya dengan sebuah tali dipinggang yang menahan kain itu untuk tidak merosot jatuh.

Susah payah Mello membuat kakinya bergeser untuk turun ke lantai dari tempat tidur. Mello semakin berusaha ketika dia harus terus melompat-lompat untuk menuju salah satu jendela besar terbuka untuk mencari clue dimana kiranya dia sekarang.

Ketika berada di depan jendela terbuka itu, Mello bisa merasakan terpaan angin yang sangat besar. Dugaanya mulai dikuatkan lagi ketika dia menoleh ke bawah, melihat pemukiman yang terlihat sangat kecil dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

Tempat tinggi. Sebuah menara mungkin kini Mello berada sekarang.

Tubuh Mello tersentak saat dia mendapati pintu tempat ruangan itu terketuk. Mello membalikkan badannya dengan hati-hati agar dia tidak jatuh. Kedua kakinya kembali meloncat-loncat ke arah pintu ketika dia melihat sebuah amlop kertas yang terselip masuk lewat pintu tersebut.

Mello menunduk untuk mengambil amlop itu ketika sudah berada di depan pintu. Segera dia membukanya.

_Build it up with silver and gold,  
Silver and gold, silver and gold,  
Build it up with silver and gold,  
My fair lady._

Mello menyadari bahwa di dalam amplop itu bukan hanya ada selembar kertas itu, melainkan sebuah kunci emas, dan perak dengan designnya yang rumit. Mello sadar bahwa itu bukan kunci sembarangan. Mungkin kunci kamar sebuah istana atau rumah-rumah bangsawan. Tapi Mello mempertanyakan kenapa kunci yang tampak sangat berharga itu bisa ditujukan untuknya, dan lagi kunci itu tampak similar dengan serangkaian yang tertulis di dalam surat itu.

Mello terus memandanginya. Terus memikirkan keuntungan kedua kunci itu untuk dirinya.

**XXX**

Mungkin dirinya yang paling kebingungan dengan semua keganjalan ini. Apalagi dia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa muncul di tempat aneh dimana di sana dia menemukan Light, teman sekampusnya sekaligus orang yag dia simpani perasaan. Dan yang kedua, Takada sangat bingung dengan permainan yang dimaksudkan, sampai laki-laki berambut merah itu, yang setahunya harusnya menjadi rivalnya, malah membantunya dengan menjelaskan segalanya.

Takada hanya bisa terus mengerutkan kening, dan tidak percaya dengan hal supernatural yang baru saja dialaminya ini. Dan yang terburuk, di masa lampau ini dia mendapati peran sebagai istri dari raja Henry ke tiga yang tak lain adalah laki-laki rambut merah itu sendiri, Mail Jeevas, Matt.

Kini Takada sedang berjalan di koridor istana menuju sebuah taman indah. Di tengah perjalanan tentu saja banyak sekali orang yang menyapanya. Tentu saja. Dia merupakan ratu negara ini,kan?

_Taman yang indah sekali_, pikir Tadaka. Semuanya tampak normal untuk istana ini. Bangunan besar dengan ornamen mewah. Taman dengan berbagai macam bunga cantik, dan air mancur di tengahnya. Mobil yang masuk dalam kategori mewah dalam abad ini. Perhiasan, dan baju cantik yang dikhususkan untuknya.

Tapi ada yang membuatnya penasaran yaitu akan menara terpencil, tetapi masih berkompleks akan istana ini. Entah apa yang membuat Takada merasa sangat tertarik ke sana. Walaupun mungkin dia akan mendapat hukuman karena sudah melanggar janji, dan mendapat hukuman, walau dia adalah seorang ratu yang berkedudukan di istana itu.

Saat Takada sedang dibuk mengamati menara terpencil itu, sebuah surat dari lipatan kertas berbentuk origami burung mendarat di kaki Takada. Takada membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil surat itu, membuka, dan membaca isinya.

_Bricks and mortar will not stay,  
Will not stay, will not stay,  
Bricks and mortar will not stay,  
My fair lady._

**XXX**

Light merasa bahwa dirinya ke sini tidak seburuk yang dikatakannya. Bahkan mungkin kehidupannya di sini lebih menyenangkan. Dia punya anak buah yang banyak dalam membantu aksinya sebagai pembunuh para pembunuh, Kira. Dan lagi sebagian besar rakyat di sini sudah mendukungnya. Apalagi yang kurang?

Akh, Light lupa bahwa karirnya digagalkan oleh kepolisian di sini sehingga menyebabkan markasnya, London bridge ini hancur, dan dibangun kembali lagi.

Di ruangan dengan penerangan remang-remang itu, Light atau Hary Roberts sedang berpikir agar kehidupannya yang kedua kali ini tidak gagal lagi. Dia harus tetap bertahan, dan menjadi dewa dunia yang membersihkan semua penjahat dari dunia ini.

Dirinya terkaget bahkan sampai jatuh dari kursinya ketika lampunya pecah, dan ruangan itu menjadi gelap. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi di tengah-tengah kegelapan itu, ada cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Cahaya itu berasal dari lilin yang entah berasal dari mana, siap yang meletakkan, dan menyalakannya. Yang pasti lilin itu terletak di tengah meja tempat Light duduk berhadapan tadi. Di depan lilin itu ada sebuah surat.

_Build it up with iron and steel,  
Iron and steel, iron and steel,  
Build it up with iron and steel,  
My fair lady._

Bangun kembali. Light terus mengulang-ngulang kata-kata itu dalam pikirannya. Apa maksud dari surat ini? Menyindirnya atau berpihak padanya. Tapi yang paling penting siapa yang meletakkannya, dan bagaimana bisa?

**XXX**

_Wood and clay will wash away,  
Wash away, wash away,  
Wood and clay will wash away,  
My fair lady._

Misa menyobek-nyobek kertas itu dengan kasar sampai tidak berbentuk lagi. Di dalam rumah kaca itu, gadis berkuncir pirang itu mengurung diri. Menunggu agar dirinya bisa menjalankan rencana liciknya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mendapatkan Lightnya. Apapun tujuan dari permainan ini, satu hal yang pasti dia tahu. Tidak ada yang teman selain dirinya, dan juga Light. Misa akan melakukan apapun untuk mengabulkan permintaan Light. Dan gadis itu tahu bahwa saat ini Light pasti mempunyai ambisi tinggi untuk menang dalam permainan ini.

Tidak kalah. Menjadi gadis penurut yang membanggakan. Sungguh. Misa sudah bisa membayangkan Light akan tersenyum kepadanya, mengucapkan dia anak baik, mengatakan Light mencintai Misa karena sudah mengantar laki-laki berambut coklat itu menuju kemenangan.

**XXX**

"Hey! Kau harus berhenti minum! Lihat wajahmu yang memerah itu, dan kelakuanmu yang sudah tidak stabil! Kau sudah mabuk Backup!" seru salah seorang menegur laki-laki berambut jabrik pemilik warna mata merah yang kini sedang asyik meminum wine.

Beyond tanpa mempedulikan orang itu, meletakkan botol winenya dengan kasar, dan beberapa lembar uang. Dengan cepat dia pergi meninggalkan bar itu seperti orang yang tidak mabuk sama sekali padahal sudah meminum empat botol wine penuh.

Di tengah perjalanannya, tanpa sadar Beyond terus meremas selembar kertas yang ada di saku jas miliknya. Lembar yang dia dapatkan saat berada di bar itu.

_Set a man to watch all night,  
Watch all night, watch all night,  
Set a man to watch all night,  
My fair lady._

Beyond mengenduskan napas. Lagi-lagi tidak di sini tidak di dunia asalnya dia selalu saja menjadi pengawas. Hey, setidaknya dia perlu peran lain yang lebih memacu ardenali.

**XXX**

Matt kini meremas rambut merah miliknya. Sungguh, bukan semua keganjalan ini, permainan ini yang secara utama membuatnya resah, dan juga frustasi.

Mello. Partnernya itu dikurung di sebuah menara tinggi, dan yang paling Matt khawatirkan adalah Mello akan disiksa seperti seorang budak. Sial, Matt sungguh mengutuk orang yang menjadi ibunya di sini.

Well, dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa ibunya yang dengan seenaknya mengurung Mello dengan alasan laki-laki berambut pirang itu tidak cocok bersanding dengan dirinya yang seorang raja. Dan bertambah lagi semua rasa sakit kepalanya ketika dia melihat L, sungguh dia yakin orang itu L dengan pakaian khusus, dan bros yang menandakan bahwa pria itu adalah seorang raja sebelumnya yang dikatakan sudah mati. Itu artinya L di sini sebagai ayahnya yang masih kelihatan muda, dan masih hidup? Padahal satu-satunya alasan di usianya yang ke-18 ini dia menjadi raja adalah karena ayahnya sudah dinyatakan mati,

Lalu kenapa laki-laki itu ada di sini? Padahal saat deklarasi permainan oleh A di tempat aneh itu tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda akan dirinya. Lalu apa alasannya orang itu bisa ada di sini?

_L the twin jack, and now the death unknown king._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Di dalam ff ini diselipkan sedikit kenyataan, tapi banyak yang mengalami perobakan demi kepentingan fic, jadi jangan percaya sepenuhnya yang ada di dalam. Tapi satu hal, lagu-lagu itu benar-benar ada dengan beberapa kenyataan yang harus Anda tebak sendiri mana yang nyata, dan mana yang merupakan sebuah imitasi.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan mereview, dan memberi semangat!*bow* Gomen jika tidak bisa update cepat TTwTT**

**PS: Lirik lagu di atas tidak berurutan. Sengaja dibuat untuk ketentuan tertentu, dan kecocokan dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada pemeran-pemeran di atas. Ada juga beberapa lirik yang tidak dimasukkan.**


End file.
